Laura, die neue Nachbarin
Laura, die neue Nachbarin ist die achte Episode der vierten Staffel. Nachdem sie die neuen Nachbarn kennengelernt haben, verliebt sich Bart in Laura. Er findet heraus, dass sie einen festen Freund hat - einen der Schulschläger. Handlung Die Nachbarn der Simpsons, die Winfields, entschließen nach Homers regelmäßigen Aussetzern in seinem Benehmen, wegzuziehen. Bart und Lisa untersuchen das leere Haus der Winfields, während dies zum Verkauf steht. Bart erschreckt Bart Lisa so sehr mit Geschichten, dass sie flüchtet. Als Bart sich umschaut, sieht er seine neue Nachbarin Laura Powers. Überrascht stolpert er, sodass Laura ihm aufhelfen muss und sich nahe kommen. Bart verliebt sich sofort in sie. Nachdem Marge Ruth Powers in der Nachbarschaft willkommen heißt, erzählt sie, dass sie geschieden ist. Die beiden werden Freundinnen. Währenddessen, nach einer Fernsehwerbung für das All you can eat-Menü des frittierenden Holländers, besteht Homer darauf, dass Marge ihn dorthin begleitet. So bittet er Laura, auf Bart und Lisa aufpasst. Homer erntet schnell den Missmut des Captains, da er fast das ganze Buffet leer isst, inklusive zwei Plastik-Hummer. Er wird aus dem Restaurant geschmissen, obwohl er noch nicht satt ist. Sehr zu Marges Missfallen , klagt Homer das Restaurant wegen betrügerischer Werbung an. Dazu holt er sich Lionel Hutz, um ihn zu vertreten. Hutz ist sogar erfolgreich, da der meist übergewichtigen Jury dasselbe passieren könne. Um weiteren Ärger zu umgehen, einigt sich der Captain mit Homer, dass er als Fass ohne Boden und Größte Missgeburt der Natur dort alles essen darf, ohne dafür zu bezahlen. Bart währenddessen ist begeistert, dass Laura auf ihn aufpasst und möchte sie beeindrucken. Sie bittet ihn, in sein Baumhaus zu kommen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie mit Jimbo Jones ausgeht, was Bart sehr traurig stimmt. Als Laura ihn in sein Haus einlädt, macht Bart einen seiner Spaß-Anrufe in Moe's Taverne, und gibt sich bei Moe als Jimbo Jones aus und erzählt, wo er wohnt. Im Glauben, dass Jimbo ihn angerufen hat, erscheint Moe mit einem Küchenmesser auf der Suche nach Jimbo. Dies führt dazu, dass Jimbo fürchterlich anfängt zu weinen und um sein Leben zu betteln. Danach beendet Laura die Beziehung, da Jimbo doch nicht der Draufgänger sei, für den sie ihn hielt. Laura klärt Bart auf, dass sie gerne mit ihm ausginge, wenn er alt genug wäre. Gebäude * Haus der Simpsons * Haus der Powers * Der frittierende Holländer * Kwik-E-Mart * Einkaufszentrum * Mr. Hutz' Anwaltskanzlei * Altenheim * Springfield Zoo *Gericht * Moes Taverne Running Gags *Homers Mmh...: Als er die Werbung für The Frying Dutchman sieht. *Homers Nein!: Bart sagt es in Gedanken, als er registriert, dass seine Antwort Laura gegenüber nicht klug war. *Homers Juhu!: Als ihn den größten Helden in der amerikanischen Geschichte nennt. *Homer und Affen: Homer wird mit Affen aufgeklärt: Homer denkt, dass sich zwei Affen in einem Zoo umbringen würden. Der Zoowärter erklärt ihm, dass sie Sex hätten. *Marges Grummeln: **Als Homer mit dem Hund um die Hängematte streitet. **Als Homer ein zweites Mal aus dem Lokal geworfen wird. **Als Homer nicht einsehen will, dass die Figur, mit der er sich vergleicht Don Quijote ist, obwohl er es gerade nachgeschlagen hat. *Telefonstreiche: **Bart ruft an, um nach Amanda Dermichknutscht zu fragen. **Laura ruft an, um nach Lassmiranda Dennsiewillja zu fragen. Musik Anspielungen *New Kids on the Block - US-Titel *Popeye: Der Soundtrack begleitet die Einblendung des Restaurants "The Frying Dutchman". *Das Boot: Der Liebesfilm, dem Marge Ruth überreicht trägt den Titel "Das Butt". *Tic Tac *Don Quijote: Marge erwähnt es *Die unendliche Geschichte: Hutz verklagte den Film *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Eubie Blake: Grampa zeigt ein Bild auf dem die älteste Frau der Welt, in die er verliebt war, ihn zur Welt brachte. *Das Wunder von Manhattan: Aus Versehen werden die Briefe des Nikolauses in die Verhandlung von Homer getragen. *Ausgerechnet Alaska: Musik erscheint in der Szene mit dem Elch *Sherlock Holmes: Bart wandert wie er mit Morgenmantel und Pfeife vor Laura auf und ab Bleibende Ereignisse *Mr. Winfield und Mrs. Winfield ziehen weg. * Das Restaurant Der frittierenden Holländer (The Frying Dutchman) eröffnet. Trivia * Abe hat in dieser Episode Geburtstag. * In dieser Episode liegt Marge auf Homers Bettseite und umgekehrt. *Bei der Fernsehversion wird der Umzugswagen mit dem Schriftzug „tollpatschige Studenten” überblendet, bei der DVD-Version sieht man das Original. en:New Kid on the Block es:New Kid on the Block fr:La Plus Belle du quartier pl:New Kid on the Block pt:Um novo vizinho Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 4